La merveilleuse histoire d'amour
by Nenakim
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour ma petite soeur. Gilbert va vivre une histoire d'amour inoubliable.


TITRE : La merveilleuse histoire d'amour …

AUTEUR : Nenakim.

DISCLAIMER : Pandora Hearts, appartient, et appartiendra toujours, à Jun Mochizuki… Malheureusement pour nous T_T. Par contre le personnage principal de cette fanfiction n'appartient qu'à moi. Ben oui, c'est MA petite sœur à moi ! Bon, elle s'appartient aussi un peu à elle-même mais bon…

BLABLA INUTILE : Dédicace spéciale à une amie qui m'est très chère, et que je ne veux surtout pas perdre. Imoto, j'espère que cette fic te plaira 3.

* * *

Gilbert Nightray se promenait dans la rue, accompagné comme toujours de Oz et Alice. Ce trio inséparable était parti du manoir des Reinsworth depuis deux heures, à cause d'une mission que leur avait donné Break. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau maugréait dans sa barbe. Ce sale clown les avaient certainement encore envoyés dans un piège, dans son propre intérêt ! Alors qu'il méditait, re-méditait, et re-re-méditait sur les milles façons probables dont il risquerait de se servir pour tuer l'albinos lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il avait mit son cher maître en danger pour rien, il sentit un contact brutal avec quelqu'un.

-Aïe !

Gilbert revint sur terre, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant la personne qui avait laissé échapper ce cri. Mais Oz avait déjà pris l'avant, et tendait la main à une jeune fille, assis par terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, assise par terre, au beau milieu de la rue ? Puis la logique arriva enfin à l'esprit de la tête d'algue. C'était lui qui l'avait faite tomber ! Il s'excusa d'une courbette, honteux d'avoir fait tomber une jeune fille. Puis son portable sonna. Il s'excusa à nouveau, et regarda le nom du destinataire. Break . . . Sa main se crispa sur l'appareil, et il le tendit à Oz avant de le casser de colère. Il les appelait pour quoi ? Leur dire que la mission était totalement inutile ? Qu'il y en avait une autre de bien plus dangereuse plus loin ? Oz répondit au portable en riant :

-Allo ! Oui. Ah… D'accord ! Pas de problème. Oui. Ok, à tout de suite !

Gilbert posa ses yeux sur la machine qui se fermait pour raccrocher, mais eut tout de même le temps d'entendre la voix de Break faire un « You hou ! ». Oz lui expliqua que la mission ne servait à rien, que l'associé recherché n'était plus là, et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer au manoir. La tête d'algue se retint de crier sa lassitude, et se fit frapper par Alice pour les avoir fait marcher pour rien. Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon blond aux yeux d'émeraude s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était restée là, les sourcils froncés, et lui fit un sourire ravageur… Qui ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que ça. Dépité, Oz lui dit :

-Que diriez-vous que Gilbert vous paye le thé pour se faire pardonner de vous avoir fait tomber ?

Elle remit ses lunettes en place d'un mouvement de doigt nerveux, et accepta. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses. Oz lui sourit à nouveau et appela son servant.

-Gil ! Viens-voir ici.

Et lui, comme le chien bien élevé qu'il était, arriva. Il fit à nouveau une courbette d'excuse à la jeune fille, et Oz lui expliqua le compromis qu'il venait de signer. Le gentleman aux cheveux noirs, après s'être demandé pourquoi c'était son maître qui avait décidé pour lui, accepta. Le blond et sa Chain rentrèrent, puisque celle-ci avait faim, et Gil se dit qu'il aurait toujours moins de verres à payer ainsi. Surtout qu'Alice aurait certainement commandé autre chose qu'un simple verre… Il se retourna vers sa compagne d'infortune et la détailla. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs étaient remontés sur ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, certainement fait à la va-vite, ses petits yeux vers, luisant d'un immense éclat de gentillesse, étaient encadrés par de longs cils maquillés de mascara, très légèrement, et une paire de lunettes de vue bleues faisaient ressortir le tout. Sa peau pâle, son grand front, ses lèvres presque inexistantes, et ses toutes petites dents lui donnait un charme unique, dont on ne pouvait pas définir la provenance. Mais par dessus tout, ce qui choquait et énervait Gilbert, c'était sa taille. Elle était immense! Lui qui était si heureux d'être plus grand que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait! Pourquoi était-elle aussi grande? Il restait là, planté devant elle, comme un imbécile, la bouche ouverte, gobant les mouches. Mais elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il la dévisage ainsi, puisqu'après que ses joues se soient teintées d'un délicat rose, elle détourna le regard et lui lança méchamment:

-Bon, alors, ce verre, il arrive?

Le jeune homme, confus, vira au cramoisi et l'invita à passer devant lui. Ils avancèrent, elle devant lui, durant cinq bonnes minutes, et ils finirent enfin par s'installer à une table, dans un bar. Le serveur arriva rapidement, et Gilbert laissa son invitée commander en première.

-Un panaché!

Il sourit. Voila une fille qui ne se préocupait pas des apparences!

-Deux.

Le serveur partit, les laissant seuls. La jeune fille regarda son compagnon du Destin, et lui lança, faussement désintéréssée:

-Gilbert, n'est-ce-pas?

Il rougit, sans savoir pourquoi, et acquiesca.

-Je m'appelle Léa.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors (enfin) compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Heureux qu'elle le lui ait dit d'elle-même, il eut un grand sourire, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et ferma les paupières.

-C'est un très joli nom!

Léa adopta rapidement la couleur homard, et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible du genre:

-Banal... Crétin...

C'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour revenir et leur annoncer une nouvelle difficile à digérer:

-Je suis désolé, je viens d'apprendre que notre réserve de panaché était à sec. Je peux vous proposer à la place...

Sa phrase fut interrompu par Gilbert et Léa, désormais debout, leur deux armes pointées vers lui.

-Plus de panaché? Grinca Léa.

-Vous en êtes bien sur? Grogna Gil.

Le pauvre serveur, effrayé fit un pas en arrière et heurta le comptoir. Il brassa l'air de ses mains, tout en s'excusant encore et encore.

-La boisson que vous voulez à moitié prix!

Le grincement du parquet sous le poid du duo lui fit couler une goutte de sueur sur le front.

-Gratuitement! Je vous offre vos verres gratuitement!

La sécurité des pistolets sauta.

-SECURITEEEEEE!

Huit gros gorilles baraqués entrèrent dans la pièce, et le duo se débâtit jusqu'à se retrouver dehors, sur les fesses, sous la pluie.

-JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE UN PROCES!

-VOUS ALLEZ AMEREMENT LE REGRETTER!

Après avoir crié contre la porte durant dix minutes, Léa et Gilbert se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient dû avoir l'air tellement effrayants! Le jeune homme, a bout de souffle, lui dit doucement, tout en s'essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues:

-Dans tout ça, je n'ai pas pû t'offrir un verre. Désolé...

La belle jeune fille se leva, et, sourire aux lèvres, le toisant de haut, elle murmura:

-Mais tu m'as offert un magnifique moment de plaisir! Merci!

La tête d'algue rougit, et se leva, puis lui fit un petit et tout mignon bisou sous la joue. Eh bien, il est rapide lui... Léa rosit légèrement, et murmura:

-C'est amusant, on ne se connait que depuis dix minutes, et je nai jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqun.

Puis elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Celui-ci approcha son visage, et, lorsqu'il fut à un centimètre du sien, souffla:

-C'est pareil pour moi. Je peux?

La binoclarde (désolée, j'adore ce surnom *SBAF*) ne lui répondit pas, et posa sa main gauche sur sa nuque, puis l'attira vers elle, le forçant de ce fait à l'embrasser. La Terre n'avait encore jamais vu de couple si improbable, et si rouge de gêne. Le jour suivant, après une nuit passée ensemble, dont je vous passe les détails, les amoureux se promenaient dans Leverru, main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtaient toutes les minutes pour se moquer des pigeons, se dire des mots d'amour, ou s'embrasser. Puis l'ambiance fut gâchée (il fallait bien que ça arrive...), par le téléphone de Gil, qui sonna. Celui-çi, maugréant dans sa barbe, regarda l'appareil pour connaitre l'identité de ce briseur d'ambiance. Break, bien sur. Il lanca un regard gêné à sa chère chérie. Celle-ci comprit alors qui était celui qui appelait. Durant leur nuit d'amour, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, et s'étaient rendus compte que tous deux avaient des blessures passées aussi fortes. Et Léa savait que ce "Break" et Gilbert avaient une relation étrange, et qu'il avait beau le détester, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui obéir.

-Répond. C'est bon.

Le jeune homme la regarda. Elle déviait son regard, et son sourire avait déserté son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, et d'un mouvement puissant de main, lança son portable dans la rivière. Plus de Break. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Léa, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui va gâcher ma journée. Je t'aime.

La jeune fille l'embrassa à son tour, et lui sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le couple s'embrassa à nouveau, et le seul témoin de cet étrange histoire était un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, avec une poupée sur l'épaule, en haut d'un arbre. Un grand sourire de manipulateur illumina son visage. Voilà une histoire dont il pourrait tirer parti... Jamais le oleil n'avait vu, ou ne verra, un couple si étrange, et qui s'amait si profondément. La merveilleuse histoire d'amour de Léa... Ma petite soeur.

* * *

Ouh la... Ben faudrait que j'arrêtes les fics d'amour moi. C'est très mauvais pour moi. Je suis nulle xD Bon, bon, je suis vraiment pas fière de moi là. *Part se cacher*

Désolée Imotooo! T_T Ben voila, tu as la mon fameux plan sadique. Plus de gêne que de mal *SBAF*. MOUAHAHAAAAAA! Chui trop forte u_u.

Allez, je vais même pas vous harceler pour les review tellement c'était nul.

Nenakim.


End file.
